


Sudah Lain

by dormitive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormitive/pseuds/dormitive
Summary: Memangnya bisa, ya, orang berubah total?





	Sudah Lain

Layar televisi menampilkan gelaran konferensi yang berfokus pada kerjasama di bidang ekonomi. Dia berdiri di sana—di antara orang-orang penting, sebagai salah satu orang penting. Gayanya elegan saat bersalaman dan bertukar sapa dengan yang lain—tidak rikuh, tidak hilang kendali. Dia pakai jas mahal—disetrika licin mengilap, dikancing dengan cermat sesuai norma berbusana yang cuma dipahami segelintir kalangan. Rambutnya diminyaki dan disisir ke belakang supaya rapi— _aristokrat sekali!_

Saat dia buka suara, aku hampir tersedak kopi panas yang kuminum sebagai ganti makan pagi. Bicaranya tertata, mulai dari pilihan kata sampai penekanan dan intonasi. Kuakui, memang dialah sang ahli perihal berbicara dalam forum.

“Hong Kong menanti Anda semua untuk _berkolaborasi_ ,” bunyi kalimat penutup pidatonya. Orang-orang penting di sana bertepuk tangan, tersenyum puas, dan mungkin juga memuji-muji. Kali ini, aku betulan tersedak kopi panas. 

Mau tidak mau, aku jadi terkenang ke masa lima belas tahun lalu. Kala itu, dia _hanya_ mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari Hong Kong yang beroleh kesempatan untuk belajar di kampusku selama satu semester. Jas dan rambut klimisnya belum lagi ada, tampilannya dekil sedekil-dekilnya dekil. Aku ingat, pakaiannya tidak lebih dari sepuluh setel— _itu-itu melulu_ —dan dipakainya masing-masing sesuai hari seperti seragam sekolah sampai aku hafal urutannya.

Masih terekam jelas di ingatanku setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan pada sekali waktu, saat dia bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu perihal kapital-kapital yang menggusur kemanusiaan. Juga, di waktu lain, saat dia menumpahkan ketakutan akan ketidakmampuannya untuk membeli atau menyewa tempat tinggal layak di metropolitan Hong Kong yang selalu punya tanah untuk dibangun tempat rekreasi orang kaya, tapi tidak untuk perumahan kelas menengah ke bawah.

Maka, wajar kiranya jika barusan aku tersedak gara-gara mendengar isi pidatonya yang mengamini kapitalisasi besar-besaran—yang kalau dirunut bakal sampai pada bahasan tentang sulitnya memiliki tempat tinggal layak bagi kelas menengah ke bawah di Hong Kong.

“Mark, kamu kenapa?” suamiku gapah-gopoh menghampiriku yang tengah kepayahan menelan ludah sehabis tersedak.

“Nggak—uhuk—nggak kenapa-kenapa,” jawabku sambil batuk-batuk. Saat keadaanku sudah mendingan, kutanya suamiku, “Hyuck, memangnya bisa, ya, orang berubah total?”

Donghyuck melirik sekilas layar televisi. “Xuxi, ya?”

Tanya dibalas tanya seperti ini baiknya kubalas dengan kedikan bahu.


End file.
